OverWorked Captain
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: When Renji is walking home one night,he notices the 10th squad captain is still awake.That night,changes their freindship to the next level which is Best Friends.One-shot


**I got bored and made this out of boredom and this is around when Momo is still her coma. I disown anything.**

* * *

Renji was walking after drinking with Hisagi and Kira at 2:00 in the morning. He was on his way to 6th sqaud so he went backwards so he goes down. 13, 12, 11, 10 ...and so on. Renji was already pass 12th and was walking passed 11th. Renji couldn't wait to get some good... mornings rest when he got back. Once he passed 11th, he was walking passed 10th and noticed the capains office lights were on. Renji blinked and the guards let him in since he was sort of close to the small captain. Renji knocked on the office door.

"Come in...",came a stern but tired voice. Renji opened the door to see Toushiro still at his desk doing paperwork."Abarai, what do you need?"

"I wanted to see why your still up.",Renji said. Toushiro blinked."Why don't you go to bed? Its late."

"I can't. I have to finish the paperwork...",Toushiro replied. Renji sighed.

"Guess I'll have to stay up with ya.",Renji said and sat on the couch. He heard the pen scribble down on paper."Tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?",asked Toushiro.

"Come on... is it really the paperwork the reason? Or is it just the reason you can't sleep due to worrying about someone or having a nightmare?",asked Renji, now sitting up.

"I...",started Toushiro."Fine I can't sleep... I always wake up due to having a nightmare about Hinamori dieing on me... I know she's in a coma but..."

"But you have the nightmare and you go in here and do more of your paperwork to get your mind off of it?",finished Renji. Toushiro nodded."Then..."

"Huh?",questioned Toushiro. Renji had went behind the small captains chair and picked him up and layed him on the couch."Abarai... what are you-"

"Sh... just go to sleep. I'll stay here.",Renji said, covering the young captain."Working all day and all night isn't good for your health."

"But-",started Toushiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you look tired, you sound tired. Just sleep.",Renji said. Toushiro's eye's began to close."Do I have to get warm milk and have you drink it like a baby?"

"Okay Abar... ai...",Toushiro said with a yawn and fell asleep. Renji smiled and got up to sit at a seperate chair. He watched the small captain breathe in and out slowly and roll on his side and started to suck his thumb. Renji smiled and leaned back in the chair. He didn't he could make the small captain sleep so easily.

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya... your just adorable.",Renji said silently. Thats when Renji set up a bed next to young captain and slept on the floor then.

~Morning~

Toushiro woke up still on the couch. Renji was now on the recliner, asleep. Toushiro looked at the clock and it as 10:00. Toushiro blinked. He had gotten 8 hours of sleep. Toushiro got up and went to the kitchen and made breakfast for him and Renji. Toushiro made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, coffee, and tea. At 10:30, all the food was done and Toushiro brought it out.

"H-huh?",questioned Renji, smelling the food. There, he saw Toushiro."Captain Hitsugaya, did you make this?"

"For me and you.",Toushiro said."I slept for 8 hours."

"Wow. Isn't that great.",said Renji, grabbing a plate along with Toushiro. He started to eat."Mmmm. This is good."

"Your Welcome and...",started Toushiro."Thank you..."

"For?",asked Renji.

"Helping me sleep.",Toushiro said with a blush. Renji smiled and walked over to the small captain, putting a hand on his head. Then ruffled his hair."Abarai, you know I don't like that."

"Sorry. I just love to do it. I'm also happy that I helped you sleep for once.",Renji said and stopped and sat back down. Then he saw the blush on Toushiro's cheeks."Well, I better go."

"Um... Renji. Can you stay a little while longer?",asked Toushior, blushing brighter. Renji smiled.

"Sure.",Renji said.

So during the time until dinner, Renji stayed with Toushiro. Renji smiled and took Toushiro out to dinner, walked him home, had him rest on the couch and all the paperwork was done. Renji was now at his room and was about to sleep, when he couldn't get to sleep himself. Renji jad took a liking to the young captain when he first got used to him. Momo had always cared for Toushiro and all her to her friends and was worried when he got to Granny's and went to bed. This time, it was Toushiro who was worrying and truth be told, both of them slept like babies. Toushiro's sucking his thumb and Renji holding a monkey plushie.

* * *

**This was a short one-shot that I made as a Hurt/Comfort fiction and it takes place about episode 43. Toushiro's left with work and Renji cares so he goes to see him. I randomly thought of it and I hope you liked! Comment please!**


End file.
